ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exellimatrix
The Exillimatrix (a.k.a Xelli) is an OmniMatrix device that Ben acquired from Azmuth some time after the events in Omniverse. Appearance It looks like a combination of the New omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. It is now able to function as a phone, Ben can save phone numbers via voice input. It also projects a Holographic screen that displays, images, videos, and can connect to the internet and extranet. The interface on the holographic screen can be operated using the buttons on the Exellimatrix. Pressing the Red Button will bring up the holographic screen and the buttons above and below it is the up and down navigation button. There are also 3 buttons on the bottom of the faceplate, the middle button is the select button and on it's side are the left and right navigation buttons. On the top side of the faceplate is an indicator light. It blinks whenever Xelli is talking. The green triangular shape at the right side of the faceplate is a light blaster button. It can be used as a flashlight or send data directly to any technology via blasting a light that contains the data, it must be pointed at a port for older lower tech, a data receiver sensor for some, and on any part of a higher tech. It can also receive data that way. Origin Azmuth was working on this device before but became unstable so Azmuth placed it in storage. Albedo took it and made it the Ultimatrix. After the events in Omniverse, Azmuth decided to remake this device using the data he gathered from some of his greatest inventions and failures. It is made with the data taken from Eunice, Galvanic Mechamorphs, Malware and the Omnitrix. When Azmuth activated this for the first time, it gained life. Features Main Features *It has the same features as the Omnitrix but got new upgrades. * It is similarly operated as the Omnitrix. A holographic interface appears where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open, when the middle button on the bottom of the faceplate is pressed, the Omnitrix core will come out and the transformation occurs after pressing the core. *It is now able to upgrade itself by downloading data sent by Azmuth and it does not install downgrades *It can't change it's appearance to that of the former Omnitrixes but can change it's appearance based on the upgrades it downloaded. *It can communicate with anyone who has a plumber badge and can communicate with Eunice and directly. *It has the Evolutionary function but Azmuth made it different from the Ultimatrix . The evolutionary function is locked and can only be unlocked if Azmuth sends the unlock code for it. Master Control - the feature where Ben can transform into any unlocked alien by touching the Exellimatrix symbol or asking Xelli. Unlock Features - Xelli does not have any control over locked aliens and functions but gains control over them after being unlocked *"Unlock S" is a way to unlock an alien or function of the Exellimatrix by sending the unlock code from the Matrix Server. *"Unlock M" is a way to unlock an alien or function by manually unlocking the Alien using the core. *"Unlock Z" is a way to unlock an alien or function by completing the requirements. This feature is hidden from Ben and Xelli for security reasons. * "Random" is when the some aliens are unlocked on any day and time randomly with no requirements at all. Special Modes Ben can transform in the same way he does using the former Omnitrix or by asking Xelli. Ben can use the special modes below once they are unlocked, but only one of them can be selected per 6 months, meaning if Ben uses the Fusion mode, he can't change it to Ultimatrix mode until 6 months has passed. To choose the mode, Ben asks Xelli to set it. *Ultimatrix Mode - Ben can go ultimate again by touching the Xellimatrix symbol or asking Xelli. *Fusion Mode - Ben can use Alien fusions by telling Xelli the names of the aliens he wants to fuse. Although this is quite useful, some Aliens can't be fused. Xelli says "Fusion Fail" when the fusion fails or when the aliens can't be fused. The phrase Ben set as default to activate fusion transformation is "Xelli, (A'''lien) (A'lien) fusion!" *Ultimate Fusion mode - This is the same as fusion mode except Xelli fuses the aliens then makes them undergo simulation to gain an Ultimate form. This is one of the most powerful feature that Azmuth has developed. This can only be unlocked when Ben has unlocked the master control and is able to use Ultimate Ben form. The default activation phrase is "Xelli, (Alien)(Alien'') Ultimate fusion!" * Legend mode - This is only applicable to Legend Aliens like Furburst. While transformed as a Legendary Alien, Ben can tap the Exellimatrix symbol or ask Xelli, He can then change into the Legend form of that Alien. Legend forms are like Ultimate forms except Ultimate forms enhances the abilities of the Aliens while Legend form changes a Legendary Alien to it's true form. The Exellimatrix symbol is no longer Beveled in Legend form and is only like a mark. *Others - there are other modes that was suppose to be added by Azmuth but he's still working on them and will be added to the Exellimatrix when he's done Appearances *None yet. Trivia *The name Exellimatrix is inspired from the words Excel which means to surpass or be superior and the greek word exelichthei which means evolved. * Xelli does not intend to be used by anyone else, she only accepts Ben and Azmuth as her user. *The Exellimatrix was only suppose to have the armor mode where it gives the current alien an armor made from another one but Azmuth wasn't able to complete it yet and needs more Data *Xelli learned a lot of things because of the Data from Eunice. Her body is actually the Alpha Processor X001 that Azmuth made specifically for the Exellimatrix, this is the reason why Xelli can operate the Exellimatrix. She can't unlock the locked functions and aliens, and does not know the hidden functions because they are handled by the Omni Processor. * At some point, Xelli scanned Charmcaster's DNA. Her human form is based on the combination of Ben and Charmcaster's DNA. She prefers to stay as an Exellimatrix rather than her human form, she can't change her human form as she can only set her default DNA once and is only able to scan someone from the same species as her host. Surprisingly, she will not look like Charmcaster or Ben but gets some of their traits. * Artworks here Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology